Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers
Fairy Tail: The Dragon Slayers (フェアリーテイル：ドラゴンスレイヤーズ, Fearī Teiru: Doragon Sureiyāzu) is a fanon installment of the Fairy Tail series. It is set after the Grand Magic Games arc of the canon storyline; and focus on the main Dragon Slayer characters, while pinpointing the main characters. The story switches intervals and focuses on the points of view between Malek, Kiyoko, and Eugene.This is not to be tied with the stories canon universe, therefore occurring in an alternate timeline. The story also flashbacks to the past of the Dragoon siblings, a family of very powerful mages, which all lead to certain plot points in the story. Also, certain chapters will focus on some of the main characters and antagonists, explaining their lives and showing the reason why they became what they are now. The earlier chapters are very short, compared to later chapters which will be much more longer. This is because, in earlier years the Dragoons were known as a mysterious force, and little was known about them. However, such information is placed to highlight certain events during their lives. Please note, the events following the Grand Magic Games are not set into motion in this story, thus never happen. Plot Some time after the Grand Magic Games arc, Malek Kriya, and his sisters Rika Kriya and Kiyoko Kriya are summoned back to Fiore after being away on several missions for the Fairy Tail Guild. Being called forth by Makarov Dreyar, he informs them of a crytpic message that was sent to the three of them, leading to the start of an old conflict between former friends and long time time enemies. Canon characters may make a small appearance, but since it takes place in an alternate universe this will not have any effect on the story whatsoever, nor will it have any focus on it. As things begin to shape in the wizarding world, lives will be lost, hearts will be broken, and new allies and enemies will be revealed. Main Characters *Rika Kriya *Malek Kriya *Kiyoko Kriya *Eugene Woodland *Tsukiko Supporting Characters *Naomi Kriya *Sapphire Antagonists *Yakunan *Akuma *Hatsumi (formerly), becomes a deuteragonist later on in the series *The Trinity *Crystal Minor Antagonists *Durbe *Lapis Azul *Exodus *Neos *Fang Arcs PART I Re-emergence Arc *A Cryptic Message *The Ice Dragon Slayer *Renewed Rivalries *Kiyoko Kriya: The Earth Dragon Slayer *Days Long Forgotten *Devil's Abode *Trouble on the Frozen Mountain Heritage of Evil Demons Arc (Delayed/Under Construction) *The Twin Devils vs Malek *Yakunan: Devil's Child and King of Darkness *Akuma: The Queen of Demise *Hatsumi: The Queen of Hell *The Blood of a Rival The Trinity Arc *A New Threat *Clash of the Guilds *The Ice and the Forest *Tainted Ice *The Black Locket *Ancient Family Secrets The Fallen *The Return of Devil's Abode *A New Rule *The Blood Tied Ritual *Soul Problems *Things are Not What They Seem *A New Face *The Return of an Old Friend The Final Confrontation Arc *Devil's Abode Final Stand *The Preperation *An Unexpected Ally *Hatsumi's Determination *Black Ice *The Final Stand *Akuma's Last Breath *The End The Later Years Arc *Reunion: Old Friend's Return Unrevised Arcs The Kriya Arc (Delayed) *Naomi's Wish *The Key's to the Past *Mother and Son *Family Collisions *Student & Teacher *Earth Dragon vs. Earth God *Ice Dragon vs. Ice God *Clash of the Flame & Earth Gods Trivia *This article is currently under construction *This fanon is exclusive only to this wiki. My second fanon of Fairy Tail is on Fanfiction, but is currently under construction. *Credit to naming the second arc goes directly to Arukana *Some of the main Fairy Tail characters will be making appearances in this story, but it won't be until the third arc and onward. *The second arc focus primarily on the antagonists and their points of views. *This story shares few similarities with Frozen Winds. Such are: **Malek still is an Ice Dragon Slayer. **Tsukiko is still the Shadow Dragon Slayer. **Malek and Kiyoko share their respective antagonistic rivalries with Yakunan and Hatsumi. **Naomi is a Flame God Slayer. **The Kriyas all live in Nexus. **Akuma is Hatsumi's mother. **Yakunan serves as the main antagonists of both series. **Tsukiko and Malek are married in both series. **Yakunan is the Kriyas main family enemy. **Malek and Tsukiko keep their dual modes in both series. **Malek learns his Ice Dragon Slayer Magic from Mirsoth. **Rika knows Sword Magic. **Tsukiko's mother Ayumi dies years prior to the story and is raised by Shade. *The differences are: **Hatsumi isn't a Earth God Slayer, but Ice God Slayer. **Akuma is a Earth God Slayer **Kiyoko is not an Earth Dragon Slayer, but a Ice Dragon Slayer. **Rika is not an S-Class Mage. She is also a Ice Dragon Slayer. **Naomi is never separated from her children. **Kiyoko is the biological sister to Malek and Rika, thus she is never adopted. **Blaze Dragoon works with Yakunan, serving him as one of his top Dark Mages. Blaze is also a Lightning God Slayer. **Naomi shares a rivalry with Akuma. **Tsukiko is never part of Shadow Knights, and joins Fairy Tail before the Kriyas. **Sally and her brother are residents of Magnolia, instead of Nexus. **Naomi never creates the Independent Guild, Cursed Flames in Frozen Winds, and is part of Fairy Tail. **The Kriyas and Akuma's family are antagonistic from the start in Frozen Winds, thus never having a freindly alliance as in The Dragon Slayers. **Naomi and Tsukiko consist of no longer being supporting characters, but main protagonists. **A Thorn Between Two Roses is never created. **Kiyoko uses a different spear in Frozen Winds. **Mirsoth acts as a secondary mother to the Kriya siblings. **Adelind does not exist as a Dragon in Frozen Winds, but is rather the name of one of Kiyoko's childhood friends. **Eagle shares a rivalry with Natsu & Gajeel. **Eagle never becomes possessed by Yakunan's magic. **Shadow Knights is a Dark Guild. **Naomi is a Ten Wizards Saint, ranked fifth. **Malek and Tsukiko have a child in Frozen Winds much more eariler than The Dragon Slayers. Category:Fairy Tail Fanon Category:Storyline Category:Malek Kriya